


Three  Days

by Motivated99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motivated99/pseuds/Motivated99
Summary: Happy ending    时间线大概在Sam找回了灵魂后，但没有利维坦。为了让弟弟活过来的Dean又一次做了交易。  而这次的情况更糟，成为透明状态的他几乎什么都做不了。失去有关哥哥记忆的Sam又会怎么做，他能在三天内记起哥哥的名字挽救两人吗......
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Three  Days

Sam死了。又一次。

当那个拿着刀的黑眼婊子冲向Sam时，Dean已经尽了全力去阻止，但还是眼睁睁的看着Sam倒在了血泊里，而黑烟冲出了房间。汹涌的痛苦和麻木像蚂蚁一样一点点蚕食Dean，他快感觉不到自己身体的存在。他只知道，一定要救回Sam，不能失去Sam。

保护对方，让对方活下去，这几乎已经成为兄弟俩刻进骨子里的习惯。

Dean用尽了各种方法，但都没有用。Cass不知是死是活，其他天使也毫无响应。而十字路口恶魔都知道Sam和Dean的德行，他们是绝对不会再和the winchest做交易了。

腕表上的时针又走动了一格。

在Dean几乎要绝望的时候，他想到了Death。既然Death能找回Sam的灵魂，那么他应该也能救回Sam。准备好食物后，Dean念起了咒语。

“你应该多点敬畏，Dean。为什么又召唤我?”

Death苍老但充满气势的声音从身后传来，Dean急忙转过身。

“起司汉堡和泡菜片，你最喜欢的那家店的。请你救回Sam，好吗?”

Death尝了尝Dean准备的食物，“不要想着每次用点人类的食物就来糊弄我。我为什么要帮你?”

“我已经没有办法了，我需要你的帮助。”

Dean从来不是一个善于请求帮助的人，他总是一个人尽力抗下所有。这已经是他的极限了。

“我可以帮助你，最后一次。但是...这是有条件和代价的”

“我答应你。无论如何。”

“我会复活Sam，但你必须献出你的生命。Sam重生后的三天内，你会是类似于鬼魂的透明状态，有关你的一些东西会消失，包括Sam近乎全部关于你的记忆。如果这三天内Sam能想起你的名字，那么你二人都能活下来。反之...你的灵魂将属于我。想好了，就回答Yes”

“Yes”Dean丝毫没有犹豫。事关Sam，没有什么好考虑的。

一阵刺眼的白光之后，房间重新变得空无一人。 

  


**First Day**

Sam头痛欲裂得醒了过来。他睁开眼，发现自己正躺在汽车旅馆的床上。他的记忆停留在那个恶魔化作黑烟冲出了房间，然后就什么都不知道了。

Sam觉得不对劲，很不对劲。他总觉得少了点什么，感觉自己的心脏很空，灵魂缺少了一部分，好像深海中飘荡的浮游生物。

在看到房间里另一张空着的单人床后，Sam更疑惑了。

收拾一番，Sam去了当时的现场。那里空无一人，除了一些吃剩下的汉堡和泡菜片再没有其他。无功而返后，Sam尽量让自己不再纠结于此，他又发现了一个位于明尼苏达的新案子。

当自己下意识坐到了impla的副驾驶后，Sam更头疼了。到底是怎么回事，完全摸不到头脑。窗外的风景不断倒退，漫长的路途中只有不是很喜欢但熟悉的摇滚乐陪伴Sam。

......

明尼苏达州，圣保罗县比瓦比克镇。

“FBI，霍索恩探员。可以带我去看一下尸体吗?”Sam向警长亮出了手中的假证件。

“你们还真是什么都管啊。来吧”警长示意他跟上。

到了停尸间后，Sam戴上手套，开始查看尸体。那尸体的状况很奇怪，没有任何的外伤，像是突然暴毙而亡。可以把吸血鬼和狼人排除掉了。但诡异的是死者的面部表情很平和，甚至可以说的上是幸福满足的。

“这是这个月的第三起了。三具尸体，一女两男都是发现于不起眼的小巷，尸检结果...呃...都暂时定为暴毙。但以我看，这可不太对劲。我见过暴毙的人，不是这样的。”警长说到。

“谢了警长。可以把死者的资料给我回去看看吗?天色不早了，我需要找一个暂住的地方。这是我的名片，有什么情况随时打给我。”

“没问题”

离开警局，开着lmpla转悠了几圈，sam随便挑了一家看着还凑合的餐馆 。

“先生，请问你要什么?”

“一份起司汉堡和一份蔬菜沙拉...不不不，只要一份蔬菜沙拉就好了”

待服务员走后，Sam烦躁地揉乱了自己的一头秀发。自己明明不吃那些垃圾食品的，为什么下意识点了。等解决完这个案子，一定要搞清楚自己究竟是怎么回事。

奔波了一天，Sam一躺到汽车旅馆的床上就进入了梦乡。然而他并没有得到平静。

Sam在一片黑暗中摸索，眼前似乎是一个甬道，道路的尽头是亮光。Sam跌跌撞撞的，追寻着，投入了亮光的怀抱。

视线一阵模糊后，眼前出现了一个朦胧的身影。那个“人”抱住了Sam，四肢紧紧地纠缠在他身上，仿佛要与他融为一体，永远不分开。

但Sam并没有推开这个“陌生的人”，他觉得这个拥抱很熟悉，很温暖。而且奇怪的是，他虽然能看见这个人美丽的榛绿色眼睛和零星的可爱雀斑，能感受到手下流畅的肌肉和紧实的肌肤，但就是不能在脑子里组成一个完整的形象。

很快，Sam便没有心思考虑这个问题了。他沉溺在了品尝主动送上门的诱人双唇。

虽然是在梦境，可是一切都感觉那么真实。

两条舌头交缠在一起，那人的双腿也缠到了腰间。Sam草草地扩张了几下，就把阴茎插了进去。一下一下用力顶撞，身下的人因情欲而染上绯红。

Sam感觉从漆黑的深海升到了云端。

隐隐约约的，他仿佛听见了那人发出了一声低喃。

Sammy


End file.
